


Poor Life Choises

by nothing_much



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Poor Life Choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: Is there a way to summarise this? Short and well short.





	Poor Life Choises

**Author's Note:**

> Writers block... well....  
We'll see  
<3 you

It's all kind of a mess up.  
Well messing up is kind of what he does?  
Everything is wierd. Ross made it wierd. 

It's been two weeks, they didn't really know each other before that. And, well. It all has to do with family. Aaron hadn't been brought up in Emmerdale, and Robert had been run out of town, and not spoken of before Aaron ever arrived. Destiny, it had a full different meaning. Robert had been engaged to this beautiful, but difficult woman. Aaron, well he'd just been hanging on. Trying to survive. It had taken them both a lot of time to establish that well, Aaron being gay, and Robert himself being, non descript. Or heterosexual with curiosity (curiosity meaning he'd been having sex with more gay guys than Aaron, who'd admitted to be gay after a disasterously failed suicide attempt), 

Life seemed more than messed up. Somehow they'd connected, on some weird level, Robert had said something offensive about money, and Aaron had pushed him up against a wall, pushed, and pressed, and somehow, whaIt he remembers is the body pressed against his own, and erection he felt pressing up against his thigh. Chrissie or whatever her name is, suddenly seems like she's just an idiot. Robert hasn't been very obtrusive, it's all been out in the open. Well when it comes to Chrissie, he can't say, because he doesn't know. To be honest, he doesn't want to know. She is as much a victim as he is himself. He knows Robert is a user. Logically. 

Sex in the back of a car, in the garage. Nothing matters. He knows it's love.

It takes a lot of inuendoes.  
Someones death  
Agony  
Robert marrying some woman.  
Someone being killed

Before there is love confessed both ways

It takes a gun to the head, unforgivable.  
Tears.  
Promises.  
Attempts of murder.

Trust.  
Help.  
Forgivness.  
Trials.  
Proof.  
Confessions  
family¨  
marriage  
Family. what is family, a little sister, an uncle. Mother. Faith? Grandmother, top dog or just, well...

"I'm actually a good dancer"

No question about it. This is love. Real love. There is no escape, not for Aaron, not for Robert. This is it, and it is what it is. They have been playing along for years. From the first time they saw each othter, through Crissie, trugh everything, it's been them. Engagement, prison, drugs, unfaithulness, kids, love, marriage, trying to find a way to just be.

Love


End file.
